(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to electric pruning shears, and more particularly, to electric pruning shears which can improve operation convenience by increasing the operating speed and eliminating hand fatigue during pruning of fruit trees.
(b) Background Art
In general, pruning shears, saws or knives are used to prune branches of fruit trees and various gardening, forestry, or floricultural products.
Since the operation of typical pruning shears depends on only a worker's labor, it takes a lot of time, and the working capability is reduced.
To solve these problems, various types of electric pruning shears that operate based on a driving force of a motor have been developed and used.
Blades of these electric pruning shears include a fixed blade fixed to a body of the electric pruning shears and a movable blade. The movable blade repeatedly moves within a predetermined distance with respect to a rotation shaft formed on the fixed blade, thus performing a pruning operation together with the fixed blade.
The movement of the movable blade is repeatedly made by the rotational force of the motor without condition.
Recently, portable electric pruning shears capable of being used for a predetermined time with a one time charge and conveniently handled have attracted much attention, and these portable electric pruning shears are gradually miniaturized and lightweight.
Moreover, stability as well as functionality is added to these electric pruning shears, and thus an additional safety switch is included to ensure safety during handling in addition to an operating switch. As a result, the volume and weight of the electric pruning shears are increased, which is disadvantageous in miniaturization and lightweight of the electric pruning shears.
Moreover, in the case where a user tries to cut a large branch of a tree, which requires a driving force greater than the motor's full load, using the conventional electric pruning shears, the blades of the pruning shears may not cut the branch.
In this case, the pruning operation will not be possible any longer. And, since the motor is being overloaded, other parts associated with the motor may be damaged.
A fuse may be used to prevent such a situation from occurring; however, this method cannot eliminate the inconvenience of the user.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.